Fan Boys
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: One Shot story of Lucy and her... erhm... FAN BOYS? LUCY-CENTRIC! No particular pairings. Rated T for safety XD


**FAN BOYS**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"A letter for Lucy Heartfillia!"

The Mages inside the guild of Fairy Tail turned their glaring eyes at the mail boy who was standing on their guild's door way. Inwardly the mail boy swallowed nervously at the glaring hyenas-like mages before him.

Inside the guild looks as if there's some sort of riot going on; such as the pink haired Mage has flames emanating from his fists, a nude brunette Mage on the other hand was on a position of making a counter attack using his magical power and so on.

The small pause was interrupted by the guild's resident model slash barmaid, Mira Jane Strauss. The mother-figure of the guild waved a hand at the mail boy. "Hai! Lucy-chan is not in the guild at the moment but you can leave the letter to me." She said.

The mail man nodded and handed Mira the white envelope and after letting Mira signed the paper the mail boy immediately exited the guild. After that the daily dose of chaos between the Fairy Tail guild members ensued once more. Natsu continued his interrupted fire punch at Gray, fortunately the Ice Make Mage avoided Natsu's fist in time. Gajeel continued beating up Droy with Max lying unconscious underneath his left foot. Erza who was peacefully eating her favorite cheese cake when Jet accidentally collided into her resulting for the red hair S-class Mage to drop her holy cheese cake resulting for her to requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor and then swords started appearing anywhere slashing anyone.

The usual riot inside the guild was being ignored by their petite Guild Master Makarov. The elderly man approached Mira, situating himself on top of the bar counter.

"What's that?" The old man asked.

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said.

Makarov held his hand out, gesturing for the barmaid to hand him the letter. Mira obediently handed the letter to her elderly Master. Makarov turned the envelope and read the address.

"It's from Lucy's deceased father." Makarov said.

_To Lucy Francesca Heartfillia_

_From Jude Wilson Heartfillia_

Makarov was playing the envelope when his eyes caught something in one corner of the flat paper container. "Hmm?" The old man blinked his eyes and pulled the envelope closer to his narrowed eyes. "What's this?"

"What is it Master?" Mira curiously asked while wiping a glass.

"Something is written under Lucy's father's name..." Makarov's voice trailed off. "It says... Inheritance...Will...?"

"Eh?"

A pause followed and then Makarov's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Hah!" He snapped. "Mira! Give me a letter opener, now!" Makarov ordered in tone of playful urgency.

Mira puffed out her cheek and lightly glare at their old master. "Master, I don't think it'll be appropriate to read Lucy's letter without her permission." She reprimanded.

Makarov waved his hand. "Oh I don't think she'll mind it."

"But—"

"What is it? That's Lucy's letter right? What did it says?" An enthusiastic Natsu appeared next to Fairy Tail's guild Master.

"I don't know, I wanted to read it but Mira said it's not proper to read someone else's letter."

Natsu pout at the Take Over S-class Mage. "Oh come on Mira-san! You're such a party pooper!" Natsu complained.

"I'm sure Lucy will be mad at us if we read her—,"

"Here Master." Erza handed the letter opener to Makarov much to Mira's annoyance.

"Erza!" Mira scolded.

"It's okay, I'll take the responsibility." Erza said, grinning like a mischievous child.

Makarov immediately opened the envelope with Mira shaking her head disapprovingly. Makarov now has the whole guild members' attention, the elderly man flip the paper and started to read out the content of seemingly Jude's last will and testament.

"I, Jude Wilson Heartfillia, residing at 14324 Paramount Street, Magnolia City, declare that this is my Last Will and Testament. I hereby blah, blah, yadda, yadda. I give my entire interest in real property to our only daughter, Lucy Francesca Heartfillia. I give the whole amount of money in my personal bank account to my only daughter, Lucy Francesca Heartfillia, with total amount of...' WHAT!" Makarov's jaw drop and eyes widened in shock as he stared at the paper in comical disbelief.

The others who were attentively and excitedly listening to him blinked their eyes in confusion. Some, including Natsu and Happy, complained at Makarov who had stop reading midway of reciting Lucy's total amount of inheritance.

"What's the matter, Master?" Erza asked and approached the old man. Erza read the letter quietly and gasped in shock as well. She was staring animatedly at the paper, rereading the line where the letter says the total amount of Lucy's inheritance over and over again, as if making sure that she's reading the amount right. When she realized that the numbers on the letter did not changed, Erza cupped her head as if she's having a terrible headache. "That amount... Oh my head..."

"Oh come on! Read the letter already!" Natsu exclaimed, flinging his arms around in annoyance. "The suspense is killing us!" He added.

Makarov weakly handed the letter to Mira. "I... I don't think I can continue... Please Mira, do continue reading... I need some booze..." He said and jumped off the counter to look for strong alcohol to wake him up from being surprised at Lucy's total inheritance.

Mira accepted the letter and started to read out loud. "Okay, here goes: I give the whole amount of money in my personal bank account to my only daughter, Lucy Francesca Heartfillia, with total amount of...' Oh my..." Mira gasped. "Uhm... W-with total amount of f-five hundred billion jewels…" Mira whispered and peered from the paper and saw her guild member froze in shock. "In seven years of our stay in Tenrou Island, Lucy's father, according to this letter, invested in a business in West Kingdom. That business was a success but one day he decided to sold out his share of stocks and placed it in a bank that will become Lucy's inheritance."

"WHAAAAT!" Everyone exclaimed, in surprise and disbelief, in unison.

"Lu-chan is a billionaire!"

"Wow! Lucy has 500 BILLION jewels!"

"We gotta tell Lucy!"

"Why are you getting all excited? It's not that you'll be having that billions of jewel, baka."

"I wonder how many fishes I can buy in such amount of money."

"Uhm guys?" Mira carefully called out. The whole guild fell in silence and turned their eyes at Mira Jane. "There's more." She said pointing at the letter.

"Go on, continue, Mira-nee." Lisanna said while trying to keep the overly-excited Natsu and Happy calm.

"Uhm... 'Before my daughter can claim her inheritance, I'll be leaving two conditions. First is that Lucy must be in legal age and second'... Ara, mah." Mira Jane cupped her cheek with her palm looking a bit worried.

"What is it?" Erza asked impatiently.

"Second is that my daughter should be married before claiming the total amount of jewels in my bank account." Mira finished the letter with a soft sigh.

Everyone blinked their eyes and glanced at each other.

"Lucy won't be pleased with this condi—"

"Yoshi!" Natsu exclaimed he had this very wide grin on his face; he looked more excited than before. A subtle blush across his cheeks did not pass unnoticed by his guild member. "I gotta tell Lucy all these and find a chapel afterwards!" He announced hoisting up his fist in the air before turning to the guild's large door when something cold stopped him from making any movements.

Natsu painfully grabbed his redden face and glared at Gray. "The hell is your problem?" Natsu spat.

Gray scoffed. "Who says you're marrying Lucy huh?" He menacingly asked.

Natsu leveled Gray's glare. "Who else could there be other than—"

"Me."

Eyes turned towards their Iron Dragon Slayer. Gray and Natsu's glare intensified. "What?"

"I'll be the one marrying bunny girl." He said with his usual sadistic-like grin. "I am the best candidate compare to you two, sissies."

Gray's eyebrow twitched. Natsu was giving Gajeel a glare that says 'I'll kill you'. Gajeel merely smirk.

"You three idiots." A voice mockingly said followed by 'tut, tut, tut' sound. Their eyes landed on Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirit, Leo a.k.a Loki, leaning against the door frame. He was secretly listening just outside the guild door and just made an appearance, not wanting to hear anymore silliness coming from his three guild mates.

"Huh?" The three grunted.

"It's obvious that a gentleman such as me should be a best candidate for Lucy's husband?" Loke confidently said, pushing up his blue tinted sunglasses. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel snapped and gave Loke a death glare but the Lion Spirit did not even flinched an inch unlike the other Fair Tail Mages surrounding the four of them.

"The hell! I _AM_Lucy's first partner and friend so I will be the one marrying her!"

"I'm the one who thinks she's cute in the first place and I care for her more than you all do dumbasses!"

"Fuck off! I'll be marrying bunny girl!"

"No it should be me!"

Everyone, other than the bickering foursome, sweat dropped while watching them argue with each other. Most of them, especially the girls, chuckled silently. Bemused on the four's reaction. Some men of the guild started fantasizing Lucy as their own wife as well which is not very appealing to the four male mages who were all claiming to be 'Lucy's best husband-to-be'.

"I wonder if Lucy will choose me—nooooooo...!"

Natsu send Max flying in the air with his comical upper cut. "SHUT UP!"

Jet nudged the fat Droy and whispered. "I'll be trying my luck—argh...!"

"THE HELL!" Gray slammed Jet into the wooden floor using his Ice Make Hammer.

"Heh...I think Lucy-chan looks pretty in wedding—WTF!"

"KEEP THE FUCKING OFF FROM BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel pummeled Macao with his iron fist, sending the poor ex-Master flying backward.

"Imagined Lucy-chan as my wife—shit!"

Loke jab a powerful punch onto Wakaba's face sending the fourth Master's advisor flying towards the ceiling. "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

The four went into a wild rampage, punching everyone who dares to speak out their opinions about Lucy's marriage life especially those who expressed their thoughts of wanting Lucy as their own wife. The girls in the one corner of the guild watched the whole scene in mixture of annoyance and amusement. Juvia was making a river of tears while sulking in one side mumbling about how Lucy seduced her 'Gray-sama' and adding that she wanted to be Gray-sama's wife-to-be.

Mira giggled at the sight of ensued chaos between her guild mates but then she tilted her head to her side, in deep thought. "I wonder who will be Lucy's husband."

"Only Lucy has the right to decide on that part." Erza said.

Levy dropped her fist into her palm. "Right! Why won't we ask Lu-chan who will she choose as her husband?"

As if a cue, the Fairy Tail guild door opened revealing the beautiful Celestial Mage, fresh from her morning shower, Lucy Heartfillia.

"Ah, there you are, Lu-chan!" Levy cried, waving excitedly to the blonde.

Lucy blinked her eyes but then she animatedly froze when four sets of determined eyes was glued on her. "W-what's wrong with you four?" She asked the four husband-wanna-be nervously.

"LUCY/BUNNY GIRL CHOOSE ME!" The boys said and started running towards the poor Celestial Mage.

Lucy twitched comically. "What the—stay away from me!" Lucy cried when she saw the four boys running towards her and in panic Lucy started running away from the male mages (with one Celestial Spirit) chasing after her.

The members left inside the guild sweat dropped once more. They can still hear Lucy crying out 'Stay away!' outside the guild. They can still hear the stampede sound the four boys making while running after the pretty blond Mage.

"I don't think those boys are really after Lucy's inheritance." Mira mused while she helped the unconscious males who had been beaten up by the Natsu and the others. "I think they're just using the marriage condition as the excuse to marry Lucy, don't you agree?"

Erza and the other females (except Juvia who was still sulking by the way to notice her Gray-sama has disappeared) nodded in agreement. "Tsk... Fan boys..." Erza said shaking her head in amusement.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Can't helped it haha Sabrina really loves Lucy :D Homigash! Sabrina missed too many Author's Note, dang it!

.

_To Lucy Francesca Heartfillia_

_From Jude Wilson Heartfillia_

**- Yes, I gave Lucy and her father a second name… 'Francesca' and 'Wilson' (though the latter is what I've been using from my other FT Fiction FTA); do you like it? Isn't it normal for rich people naming their children with too many names? Haha XD**

.

_"I, Jude Wilson Heartfillia, residing at 14324 Paramount Street, Magnolia City, declare that this is my Last Will and Testament._

**- The address is obviously made up haha who can guess what's the meaning of '14324' XD** _  
><em>

.

_"Uhm... 'Before my daughter can claim her inheritance, I'll be leaving two conditions. First is that Lucy must be in legal age and second'... Ara, mah."_

**- Ara, mah is roughly translated to 'Oh my'**

.

_"Yoshi!" Natsu exclaimed he had this very wide grin on his face; he looked more excited than before. A subtle blush across his cheeks did not pass unnoticed by his guild member._

**- Yoshi is translated to Alright or Okay**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble', 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
